


Five Nights at Supernatural

by Nigaki



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, The Bite of '87, ghost - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pizzeria Freddy'ego Fazbera nie od dziś jest owiana złą sławą. To była tylko kwestia czasu, aż łowcy się nią zainteresują. W jednym miejscu nie ginie tyle osób, jeśli nie jest w to zamieszane coś nie z tego świata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Stróż nocny zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i wspierając się o nie plecami osunął się na podłogę ciężko dysząc. To nie był dobry pomysł, by badać ciemne korytarze, ale był ciekawy, co się kryje w niektórych pomieszczeniach, kamery nie dawały zbyt wyraźnego obrazu. Teraz będzie miał szczęście, jeśli w ogóle przeżyje.

Spojrzał na zegar stojący na biurku, do końca zmiany pozostały jeszcze trzy godziny. W jego obecnej sytuacji to jak wieczność, ale nie mógł teraz wyjść, drzwi wejściowe otwierały się automatycznie o szóstej rano niczym skarbiec bankowy. Kto wszedł do środka po zamknięciu, nie mógł się już wydostać. To było dziwne, że to miejsce w ogóle potrzebowało ochrony z takimi zabezpieczeniami.

Po odpoczęciu i uspokojeniu oddechu, stróż wstał i wziął do ręki tablet, by przyjrzeć się obrazowi z kamer rozsianych po całym budynku.

\- Gdzie jesteś, ty skurwielu? – powiedział przeskakując z jednej kamery do drugiej.

Ekran był ciemny i pełen zakłóceń, dlatego dopiero po chwili odnalazł tego, kogo szukał.

Na końcu zachodniego korytarza, który łączył się z jego biurem, stała wysoka sylwetka. Stróż przełknął gulę w gardle, gdy na kamerze pojawiły się silniejsze zakłócenia. Trwało to kilka sekund, ale gdy obraz w końcu się uspokoił, sylwetki już nie było.

Stróż wcisnął przycisk oświetlający ślepy punkt tuż obok drzwi biura. Przez niewielkie okno wpadło światło, rzucając także cień postaci, która jeszcze chwilę temu była w zupełnie innym miejscu.

\- Nie dorwiesz mnie, słyszysz?! – krzyknął gasząc światło. – Drzwi są zamknięte, co powiesz na to?

Odpowiedział mu tylko cichy jęk po drugiej stronie drzwi.

Stróż ponownie spojrzał w tablet i rozejrzał się po budynku. Zatrzymał się na kamerze 1A, najbardziej oddalonej od biura.

\- O nie – szepnął i czym prędzej przeskoczył do innych kamer. Omal nie upuścił tabletu na podłogę, gdy wśród zakłóceń i ciemności wypełniającej pomieszczenie dostrzegł niewielki blask wpatrzonych w kamerę oczu. – Kurwa, tylko nie to.

Od tego momentu wszystko potoczyło się szybko. W biurze rozległ się ostrzegawczy dźwięk sygnalizujący, że generatory są przeciążone i nie będą w stanie długo trzymać drzwi zamkniętych, droga do stróża stanie wtedy otworem. Zgaśnie też światło w całym budynku, wyłączą się kamery, a wszystko po to, by starczyło energii dla głównych drzwi.

Stróż czym prędzej przeskanował obraz z kamer, musiał otworzyć drzwi po lewej i odciążyć generator, ale nie wiedział, czy jest bezpiecznie.

Nie było.

Zarówno drzwi po prawej jak i po lewej były pilnowane i gdyby tylko je otworzył, byłby martwy. W zasadzie już mógł się nazywać trupem, zwłaszcza gdy usłyszał za sobą głęboki, złowrogi śmiech. Chwilę potem generator odciął zasilanie. Drzwi otworzyły się, budynek tonął teraz w kompletnym mroku.

Stróż upuścił tablet na ziemię i znieruchomiał, licząc na to, że jeszcze da radę się uratować. Mógł wcześniej usiąść w fotelu, na stojąco ciężko było udawać martwego.

Stał nieruchomo przez dobre trzy minuty, gdy usłyszał za sobą Marsz toreadora z opery Carmen, jakąś dziwną wersję na dzwoneczkach. Przypomniało mu to pozytywkę, jaką miała kiedyś jego babcia i którą zawsze puszczała mu przed snem. Ta melodia jednak nie zapewniała przyjemnych snów, ale napawała grozą.

Zaczął ciężej oddychać, z każdą chwilą coraz trudniej było łapać cenne powietrze. Jego ciało poddało się, nie było dłużej w stanie stać nieruchomo. Klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała gwałtownie, ramiona i nogi drżały, a z gardła wyrwał mu się szloch.

Marsz toreadora zamilkł nagle, stróża otaczała teraz nie tylko kompletna ciemność, ale i cisza. Niepewnie odwrócił głowę i spojrzał za siebie. Może jednak mu się udało? Może jednak przeżyje.

Wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji i uspokoił oddech, zegarek na biurku wskazywał 3:12.

Dwójka zmieniła się w trójkę, a ogromne łapska pochwyciły stróża i wyciągnęły go na korytarz. Mężczyzna krzyknął przerażony, ale został zagłuszony przez potworny, przypominający krzyk dziecka wrzask.

Stróż został znaleziony z samego rana, martwy i upchnięty w kostium Freddy’ego Fazbera.


	2. Pierwsza noc

Dean ziewnął i szurając kapciami po posadce Bunkra wszedł do kuchni, gdzie Sam jadł już śniadanie, wpatrzony przy tym w laptopa.

\- Dobry – mruknął Dean. Podszedł do ekspresu do kawy i nalał sobie pełny kubek.

\- Dobry – odparł automatycznie Sam. Był tak skupiony na swojej elektronicznej zabaweczce, że pewnie by nie zauważył brata, gdyby ten się nie odezwał.

\- Co słychać w otchłani ludzkości?

\- Gdzie? – Sam wreszcie na niego spojrzał.

Dean wskazał na laptopa.

\- W Internecie.

\- Ah, o to chodzi. W zasadzie znalazłem nam chyba robotę.

\- Dajesz. – Już zacierał ręce, ostatnie polowanie odbyli miesiąc temu. To zbyt dużo wolnego, jak na jego gust, roznosiło go od środka od tej bezczynności.

\- Pizzeria Freddy’ego Fazbera szuka nowego stróża nocnego – przeczytał Sam, nachylając się nad ekranem.

\- I to jest niby ta sprawa? – zdziwił się Dean. Braciszek musiał być bardziej zdesperowany od niego, jeśli nie odróżniał już ogłoszeń o pracę od potencjalnych polowań.

\- Nie, sprawą jest to, że poprzedni stróż nocny zaginął bez wieści tydzień temu.

\- Co się z nim stało?

\- Nie wiadomo. Nikt nie zgłosił tego na policję.

\- Więc skąd o tym w Internecie?

\- Od fanów teorii spiskowych.

Dean przewrócił oczami.

\- Serio, Sam? Dałeś się na to nabrać? To pewnie jakaś podpucha.

Szukanie polowania u zwolenników teorii spiskowych, to jak uczyć się zabijania duchów na stronie Ghostfacers. To się po prostu nie kompiluje.

\- Właśnie nie, sam zobacz. – Sam odwrócił laptopa w stronę brata i pokazał mu artykuł na jakiejś dziwnie zaprojektowanej stronie. Dean zerknął od niechcenia i wśród bocznych zakładek dostrzegł takie tematy jak: „Ufo zniszczyło WTC”, „Teddy Roosevelt członkiem Zakonu Syjonu” czy „Obama kontroluje Amerykanów przy pomocy fal radiowych”.

\- Wiarygodne źródło.

\- Dobra, cała reszta to jedna wielka bzdura, ale o tej pizzerii piszą nie tylko tutaj. Są tez linki do innych artykułów, są dowody, że coś się tam dzieje – przekonywał dalej Sam. Nie miał zamiaru odpuścić.

\- A co się tam dzieje?

\- Lata wcześniej, w poprzedniej lokacji, zamordowano tam piątkę dzieci i upchnięto w animatroniczne kukły maskotek pizzerii.

\- W co? – powtórzył Dean.

\- Taka wersja Chuck E. Cheese – wyjaśnił nim kontynuował: - Mordercę złapano, a lokal zamknięto, ale gdy otworzono go ponownie w jeszcze innym miejscu, doszło do kolejnych pięciu morderstw. No i krótko potem był też niesławny rok 1987. Jeden z animatroników rzucił się bez ostrzeżenia na jakiegoś dorosłego i odgryzł mu płat czołowy.

\- Okej, zabili dzieci, świat jest okrutny, to nic nowego. Co to ma wspólnego ze znikającym stróżem?

\- Ponoć nie był pierwszy. Policja nigdy się tym nie zainteresowała, bo firma bardzo skrupulatnie pilnuje, by nie zepsuć sobie znowu reputacji. Ponoć zatrudniają tylko tych ludzi, których nikt nie będzie szukał jeśli ewentualnie znikną.

\- Ponoć.

\- Tak, ponoć. – Sam powoli tracił cierpliwość. – Ale nie sądzisz, że warto to sprawdzić? I tak nie mamy nic lepszego do roboty.

Też prawda, przyznał mu w duchu Dean. Skoro i tak siedzieli na tyłkach i nic nie robili, to równie dobrze mogli się przejechać.

\- Dobra, gdzie to jest?

\- Ohio.

\- No to jedziemy.

Sam pospiesznie zabrał laptopa i poszedł się szykować. Dean w tym czasie dokończył kawę, zjadł śniadanie i niespiesznie zabrał potrzebny im sprzęt, słuchając przy tym jazgoczącego brata, który kazał mu się pospieszyć.

Jeszcze przed południem byli na miejscu, Pizzeria Freddy’ego była niewielkim budynkiem, z którego odłaziła farba. Lata świetności firma miała już za sobą. Mimo to w lokalu było pełno biegających wszędzie dzieciaków i chodzących za nimi rodziców. Przygrywała wesoła muzyczka, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach pizzy. W połączeniu ze zrujnowanym wyglądem budynku, stwarzało to kontrast nie do przeoczenia.

Bracia rozdzielili się po wejściu. Podczas jazdy zaplanowali, że jeden z nich zatrudni się w restauracji i wpuści drugiego do środka po zamknięciu, by razem i bez świadków mogli zająć się problemem, o ile jakikolwiek w ogóle był.

Dean przysiadł pod ścianą koło wejścia i wtopił się w tłum rodziców ubierających swoje pociechy, by pójść do domu. Tymczasem Sam został zaczepiony przez jedną z pracownic. Była niziutka i ledwo sięgała mu do piersi. Rozmawiali przez chwilę aż dziewczyna odwróciła się i zaczęła go gdzieś prowadzić.

Sam obejrzał się za siebie i kciukiem uniesionym w górę zasygnalizował bratu, że wszystko dobrze się układa.

By nie czekać na Sama bezczynnie, Dean ruszył na zwiad po pizzerii. Chciał znaleźć te całe animatroniki, ale póki co nie miał szczęścia i jedyne co znalazł, to tłum dzieciaków i leżący na podłodze kawałek pizzy, w którą o mały włos nie wdepnął.

Korytarzem przeszedł do jadalni, gdzie dzieci było jeszcze więcej, ale gdzie znalazł też w końcu to, czego szukał. Na scenie, przed którą ustawiono stoły i krzesła, stały i śpiewały trzy roboty. Pierwszy od prawej był fioletowy, grał na gitarze i wyglądał jak królik. Po lewej znajdowało się coś na kształt żółtej kaczki albo kurczaka. Ten robot nie trzymał żadnego instrumentu tylko atrapę jakiejś różowej babeczki.

Pomiędzy oboma animatronikami stała maskotka i główna atrakcja pizzerii, Freddy Fazbear we własnej osobie. Był to brązowy niedźwiedź z muszką pod szyją i cylindrem na głowie. To właśnie Freddy głównie śpiewał, używając do tego celu mikrofonu.

Głosy robotów brzmiały nieco mechanicznie, ale dzieci nie zwracały na to uwagi i cieszyły się z trwającej właśnie piosenki. Dean nie rozumiał, jak coś takiego może się podobać. Nie muzyka, chodziło mu o roboty, które wyglądały najzwyczajniej w świecie kurewsko strasznie, nawet podczas śpiewania wesołej piosenki o pizzy. Dzieci jednak miały nerwy ze stali.

\- Hej.

Dean podskoczył, gdy poczuł dotknięcie w ramię.

\- Jezu Chryste! – Tylko cudem powstrzymał się od zadania ciosu Samowi, który zaszedł go od tyłu. – Chcesz, żeby dostał zawału?

Sam uśmiechnął się rozbawiony.

\- Widzę, że znalazłeś animatroniki.

Wszystkie trzy roboty skończyły występ i znieruchomiały na scenie. Dzieci wydały z siebie jęk zawodu, ale po chwili powróciły do jedzenia albo zabawy.

\- Wiesz, jak tak na nie patrzę, to wydają mi się znajome – wyznał Dean. – Chyba już raz byłem w takim miejscu.

\- Serio? – zdziwił się Sam. – Ja pierwszy raz w ogóle o tym przeczytałem.

\- Kiedy byłem mały mieli inną restaurację i chyba inne roboty, bardziej zabawkowe i przyjazne dzieciom. Te wyglądają jak z horroru. Zwłaszcza ten fioletowy.

\- Bonnie.

\- Co?

\- Ten fioletowy królik nazywa się Bonnie. Ten żółty to kurczak Chica. No i jest też Freddy Fazbear.

\- Pomysłowe imiona.

\- To roboty dla dzieci, nie wymagaj wiele.

\- Jak tam sobie chcesz. A jak twoja praca?

Sam z duma uniósł torbę, którą trzymał w dłoni, a której wcześniej Dean nie zauważył.

\- Dali mi już mundur. Ledwo znaleźli mój rozmiar.

\- Domyślam się. – Dean zajrzał do torby i zobaczył ciemny, granatowy mundur z koszulą koloru jasnego fioletu. Dosyć dziwny zestaw. – Nie założyłbym tego nawet za milion lat.

\- Czasami trzeba się poświęcić dla sprawy – stwierdził i zarzucił torbę na ramię. – Zaczynam dziś w nocy.

\- Już?

Sam wzruszył ramionami.

\- Też się zdziwiłem, chyba bardzo potrzebują chronić to miejsce. Ale to nawet lepiej, szybciej odkryjemy, co tu jest grane. Zaczynam o północy, ale mam być w środku godzinę przed, wtedy zamykają się drzwi.

\- Skoro maja automatyczny zamek, po co im człowiek w środku?

\- Może żeby nic nie spłonęło? Nie wiem, nie ważne. Wpuszczę cię tuż przed zamknięciem automatycznym. Wcześniej drzwi wejściowe zamykane są tylko na klucz, więc ci otworzę. Potem już żaden z nas nie wyjdzie.

\- Nie da się otworzyć zamka od środka?

\- Najwyraźniej kierownik zapomniał kodu.

\- Świetnie.

To było jedno z tych polowań, których nigdy nie polubi. Będą zamknięci w klatce z jakimś potworem, który w dodatku zna to miejsce jak własną kieszeń. Gdyby nie był tak doświadczonym łowcą, pewnie już dawno by odpuścił.

\- Zmywajmy się stąd – zdecydował Dean, gdy animatroniki zaczęły kolejny numer. Wszystkie trzy ożyły w tym samym momencie, przez chwilę poruszały się dość niemrawo, ale wystarczyło kilka sekund, by ruchy miały bardziej płynne, choć nadal widać było, że to endoszkielety, a nie ludzie w kostiumach.

Bracia znaleźli motel nieopodal pizzerii i wynajęli pokój dla dwóch osób. Sam spędził w nim resztę dnia szukając kolejnych informacji o pizzerii i poprzednich wypadkach. W tym samym czasie Dean postawił na coś bardziej rozrywkowego i poszedł do baru, by nieco się napić. Kilka głębszych zawsze pomagało w polowaniu.

Sama nie było już w motelu, gdy wrócił, ale do zamknięcia elektronicznych drzwi pozostało jeszcze sporo czasu. Dean zdążył się umyć i przebrać, a także spakować do torby wykrywacz pola elektromagnetycznego, sól, wodę święconą i kilka rodzajów broni. Ustalili, że to on wszystko przyniesie na wypadek gdyby przeszukiwali Sama przed pracą. Z tego co brat mu opowiedział w drodze do motelu, stróż nocny nie mógł mieć przy sobie żadnej broni(tak jakby obawiali się kolejnych morderstw) tylko latarkę i tablet pozwalający na dostęp do obrazu z kamer. Sam był podekscytowany perspektywą pobawienia się tym cackiem.

Po drodze do pizzerii Dean wstąpił jeszcze do sklepu. Co prawda zamierzał spędzić noc w lokalu serwującym jedzenie, ale nie chciał jeść tego, co powstało w tym podejrzanym miejscu. Kupił więc własne jedzenie i coś do picia po czym w końcu zawitał do pizzerii.

Podczas gdy Dean zaopatrywał się w przekąski, Sam zapoznawał się z protokołem pracy i był oprowadzany przez kierownika po całym budynku.

\- Freddy i jego przyjaciele zawsze stoją na scenie – tłumaczył mężczyzna w podeszłym wieku. Dawno już wyłysiał i miał na twarzy pełno zmarszczek, ale poruszał się bardzo pewnie pomimo zgarbionej postawy. – Są aktywne w nocy, żeby ich ustawienia się nie zresetowały, a to może się stać, jeśli zbyt długo są nieaktywne.

Sam pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową, choć nie podobało mu się, że roboty będą się ruszać. Teraz stały nieruchomo na swoich miejscach, ale w każdej chwili mogły się poruszyć.

\- Kamera jest nakierowana idealnie na scenę, więc będziesz wiedział, jeśli się poruszą.

\- Często się to im zdarza? – spytał Sam idąc za kierownikiem, który zaprowadził go za scenę, gdzie znajdowały się zapasowe części dla robotów. Dostał dreszczy na widok pustych głów kostiumów należących do robotów i endoszkieletu, który leżał na stole. Będzie źle, jeśli i on zacznie się ruszać.

\- Każdej nocy.

\- Co mam zrobić, jeśli się poruszą?

\- Pilnuj, żeby do ciebie nie dotarły. Animatroniki są nastawione na odnajdywanie ludzi, by dla nich grać, więc pójdą za każdym hałasem. Możesz je trzymać z dala od biura, jeśli zamkniesz drzwi, ale nie rób tego za często. Generatory nie wytrzymują całej nocy z zamkniętymi drzwiami, musi starczyć energii na zamykanie głównych drzwi.

\- Ile bym wytrzymał z zamkniętymi drzwiami?

\- Trzy godziny, może cztery.

Oprowadzanie dobiegło końca na kilka minut przed zamknięciem. Kierownik powiedział mu jeszcze, że jeśli chce, to w czasie pracy może sobie puścić kasety szkoleniowe pozostawione przez szefa ochrony. Sam zamierzał z tego skorzystać, ale dopiero, gdy Dean do niego dołączy.

Nie musiał na brata długo czekać. Do zamknięcia pozostały niecałe trzy minuty, gdy Dean pojawił się przy głównych drzwiach. Sam na niego czekał, więc szybko mu otworzył i wpuścił do środka.

\- Do twarzy ci w tym mundurze – powiedział Dean i uśmiechnął się do niego ironicznie.

Sam zignorował jego odzywki.

\- Serio? Przyniosłeś piwo? – zapytał widząc, co Dean ma w rękach.

\- No co? Mamy tu siedzieć całą noc, a przecież nie będę tego robił o suchym pysku.

\- Właśnie po to przyniosłem ze sobą wodę.

\- Świetnie, skoro masz swoje picie, to piwo będzie dla mnie – stwierdził i minął brata. – Gdzie jest twoje biuro?

\- Na samym końcu budynku – odpowiedział Sam i zaczął prowadzić. Swoje miejsce pracy widział wcześniej tylko przelotnie podczas oprowadzania. Z tego co zauważył, nie było zbyt duże.  

Nie pomylił się. To była niewielka, brudna klitka z biurkiem, na którym stało kilka monitorów, telefon i wiatrak. Wyjść można było z dwóch stron, drzwi były teraz otwarte i prowadziły na korytarze.

Dean nie zwlekał i od razu rozsiadł się w fotelu, zarzucając nogi na biurko i otwierając pierwsze piwo. Widząc to, Sam westchnął i zabrał się za oględziny swojego miejsca pracy. Zaczął od tabletu, uruchomił go, włączając kamerę nakierowaną na animatroniki. Wszystkie trzy były na swoich miejscach. Obejrzał też inne kamery, by upewnić się, czy aby na pewno nic nie czai się w cieniu. Pizzeria była jednak pusta i całkowicie zamknięta. Będą mogli wyjść dopiero o szóstej.

\- Rozejrzyjmy się po restauracji – zaproponował odkładając tablet na biurko.

\- Po co? – spytał Dean nie odrywając oczu od swojego telefonu.

\- Żeby wiedzieć, dokąd iść jeśli coś nas zaatakuje?

\- Mamy drzwi.

\- Tak. I ograniczony generator prądu.

\- Serio? To miejsce to ruina.

\- Ta, co ty nie powiesz.

Bracia opuścili biuro i przeszli zachodnim korytarzem ozdobionym dziwnymi i niepokojącymi rysunkami dzieci. Po drodze minęli składzik na miotły, w którym nie znaleźli nic niezwykłego. Dotarli tak do jadalni i sceny, gdzie animatroniki stały bez ruchu jakby były wyłączone choć jeśli wierzyć menadżerowi, kwestią czasu było, aż się poruszą.

\- Hej, a to co?

Dean podszedł do fioletowej kurtyny, która zasłaniała coś stojącego przy wyjściu z korytarza. Sam podszedł bliżej i przeczytał tabliczkę postawioną obok.

\- Nieczynne.

\- Kolejna atrakcja? – zapytał Dean.

\- Menadżer nic mi o tym nie mówił.

Starszy z braci miał już dość tej tajemniczości. Podszedł do kurtyny rozsuwając ją i natychmiast odskoczył do tyłu, gdy zobaczył przed twarzą rząd ostrych zębów.

\- Jasna cholera! – krzyknął.

Za kurtyną znajdował się kolejny animatronik, ale był w kiepskim stanie. Jego kostium był poszarpany i gdzieniegdzie odsłaniał znajdujący się pod nim endoszkielet. Szczególnie widoczne było to na nogach, które nie były wcale osłonięte.

Robot wyglądał jak jakiś rodzaj psa, miał wydłużony pysk i spiczaste uszy. Jedno z jego oczu przykrywała czarna opaska, a zamiast jednej dłoni miał hak.

\- To chyba Foxy – stwierdził Sam. – Raczej nie jest już używany.

\- Nie wiem czemu ktokolwiek chciałby tego używać. Te zęby nie mogą być bezpieczne dla dzieci.

\- Może to on odgryzł komuś płat czołowy.

\- Nie chcę tego sprawdzać.

Dean z powrotem zasłonił animatronika i ruszyli dalej. Weszli na scenę, choć bardzo niechętnie. Stanęli blisko robotów i zbliżyli do nich wykrywacz pola elektromagnetycznego. Zapiszczał jak szalony.

\- Duchy – zgodzili się jednocześnie.

Sam pokazał mu pokój z częściami zapasowymi, a potem poprowadził w stronę łazienek i wschodniego korytarza, który prowadził z powrotem do biura. Po drodze mieli jednak jeszcze kuchnie. Dean koniecznie chciał do niej wejść i zobaczyć, czy została jeszcze jakaś pizza. Bardzo się rozczarował.

\- Dupa, a nie pizzeria – stwierdził zamykając lodówkę. – Wracajmy do biura, moje żarcie wciąż tam jest.

Sam nie miał nic przeciwko. I tak chciał teraz przesłuchać kasety treningowe, o których wspominał menadżer. Nim jednak to zrobił, przejrzał jeszcze szybko kamery.

\- Dziwne. Kamera w kuchni nie działa, jest tylko audio.

\- No i co? – zapytał Dean z pełnymi ustami. Właśnie opychał się z chipsami, siedząc w tej samej pozycji co ostatnio.

\- Jeśli któryś z robotów tam pójdzie, to nie będziemy go widzieć.

\- Więc pewnie go usłyszymy.

Nie uspokoiło to Sama. Wolał widzieć swojego przeciwnika niż tylko go słyszeć, zwłaszcza że kuchnia leżała blisko biura. Gdyby któryś robot się tam przyczaił, mogliby go nawet nie zauważyć.

Ponieważ było na razie bezpiecznie, nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by posłuchać kaset. Sam znalazł jedną w szufladzie biurka. Wyglądała na służąca do nagrywania wiadomości na telefonie, dlatego włożył ją do tego, który stał na blacie.

Kaseta nie była stara, więc jakoś była całkiem dobra. Bracia nie mieli problemu, by zrozumieć słowa.

\- Halo, halo? Uh, postanowiłem nagrać dla ciebie wiadomość, żebyś się zaklimatyzował podczas pierwszej nocy. Pracowałem wcześniej na twoim miejscu, w zasadzie kończę już swój pierwszy tydzień. Wiem, że pierwsza noc może być nieco przerażająca, ale jestem tu po to, by zapewnić cię, że nie musisz się niczym martwić. Nic ci nie będzie. Skupmy się więc na przepchnięciu cię przez pierwszy tydzień, okej?

Sam zatrzymał kasetę.

\- Myślisz, że to poprzedni stróż? – spytał brata.

Dean wzruszył ramionami.

\- Może. Jeśli tak, to pewnie już nie żyje.

Wiadomość została znowu puszczona:

\- Um, zobaczmy, powinienem ci teraz przeczytać powitanie od firmy. Taki obowiązek, wiesz. Um, „Witamy w Pizzeri Freddy’ego Fazbera – magicznym miejscu dla dzieci i dorosłych, gdzie marzenia i zabawa budzą się do życia. Przedsiębiorstwo Fazbera nie jest odpowiedzialne za utratę mienia lub uszczerbek na zdrowiu. Jeśli zdarzy się jakiś wypadek lub śmierć, zaginięcie osoby zostanie zgłoszone w ciągu dziewięćdziesięciu dni albo po wyczyszczeniu z użyciem wybielacza miejsca pracy i wymianie dywanów na nowe.”

Oczy Sama i Deana zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki, gdy usłyszeli te słowa. To wyjaśniało, czemu policja nie interesowała się wcale zaginięciami stróżów, skoro gdy zgłaszano ich zniknięcia, to na miejscu nie było już żadnych dowodów. To firma była chora.

\- Bla, bla bla, wiem, to brzmi źle, ale naprawdę nie musisz się martwić. Um, animatroniki mogą się zachowywać nieco dziwnie w nocy, ale czy ja je winię? Nie. Gdybym był zmuszony śpiewać te same głupie piosenki przez dwadzieścia lat i nie dostać możliwości kąpieli, pewnie też bym dostał świra. Więc pamiętaj, te postacie są bardzo drogie dzieciom, więc należy im się trochę szacunku, dobra? Okej.

\- Może jeszcze nie jest za późno, żeby się wycofać – zaproponował Dean zatrzymując odtwarzanie.

Sam spojrzał na niego poirytowany.

\- Nie mów, że tchórzysz?

\- Ja? Nie – zaprzeczył. – Pomyślałem sobie tylko, że może warto się tym zająć w dzień?

\- Gdy jest tu pełno dzieci? Zapomnij.

\- Hej, na jakieś święta muszą zamykać lokal.

Zignorował brata i puścił kasetę dalej.

\- Bądź więc świadom, że animatroniki czasami wędrują po restauracji. Mają włączony specjalny tryb nocny. Coś żeby zapobiec uszkodzeniom, jeśli będą nieaktywne zbyt długo. Kiedyś mogły chodzić swobodnie także za dnia, ale wtedy wydarzyło się Ugryzienie 87. Taa, to niesamowite jak człowiek może przeżyć bez płata czołowego.

\- Widzisz! Mówiłem, że nie wszystko to bzdura.

Dean jedynie machnął ręką i słuchał dalej. Już zdążył się przekonać, że z tym miejscem jest coś nie tak, nie potrzebował do tego potwierdzenia od tego dziwnego gościa z taśmy.

\- Jeśli chodzi o twoje bezpieczeństwo – kontynuował mężczyzna z nagrania – jedyne co ci grozi, jeśli w ogóle, to jeśli animatroniki cię zauważą, um, nie będą cie postrzegać jak człowieka. Prawdopodobnie wezmą cię za robota bez kostiumu. Ponieważ to wbrew zasadom restauracji, by robot był bez kostiumu, pewnie spróbują… wepchnąć cie do pustego kostiumu Freddy’ego. To nie byłoby takie złe, gdyby nie to, że kostium nie jest zupełnie pusty, tylko wypełniony kablami i różnymi częściami, zwłaszcza w okolicy twarzy. Możesz więc sobie wyobrazić, że wepchnięcie tam głowy na siłę może powodować pewien dyskomfort… i śmierć. Jedyne pozostałości po tobie, które można by było zobaczyć w świetle dnia to oczy i zęby wypchnięte z maski, heh.

\- Serio, ten facet się właśnie zaśmiał? – Dean miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał.

\- Pewnie nie jest mu teraz do śmiechu – stwierdził Sam. – Nie zdziwię się, jeśli znajdziemy go w jednym z kostiumów za sceną.

\- Ta, ja też.

Kaseta grała dalej.

\- Ta, nie mówią takich rzeczy, gdy podpisujesz umowę.

\- Ma rację, nie mówili mi o tym – wtrącił Sam.

\- Ale, hej! Pierwsza noc to powinna być bułka z masłem. Pogadamy jeszcze jutro. Um, patrz na kamery i pamiętaj, by zamykać drzwi tylko, gdy to konieczne. Musisz oszczędzać energię. Dobranoc.

Kaseta się wyłączyła, a jedyny dźwięk w biurze wydawał teraz wiatrak szumiący cicho ze swojego miejsca na biurku.

\- Puścić następna kasetę? – spytał Sam.

\- Mam dość jak na jedną noc. – Dean pociągnął spory łyk swojego piwa i zajął się swoim telefonem. – Obserwuj kamery.

\- A co ty będziesz robić?

\- Hej, to twoja praca, nie moja.

\- Świetnie. – Sam nie miał nic przeciwko gapieniu się w tablet, ale wolałby, żeby Dean był bardziej zaangażowany od samego początku, a nie tylko, gdy zacznie się coś dziać.

Zajęci swoimi sprawami, bracia przesiedzieli w biurze godzinę, Dean zdążył wypić dwa piwa i ciągle grał w gry na telefonie, kompletnie niezainteresowany tym, co się dzieje w Okół niego.

\- Dean? – odezwał się nagle Sam.

\- Hej, Cas do mnie napisał – przeszkodził mu Dean obracając w dłoni telefon i przyglądając mu się ze zdezorientowaniem. – Co za zdjęcie mi przesłał? Nie ogarniam.

\- Dean?

\- Co? Próbuję rozgryźć, co jest na zdjęciu od Casa.

\- Dean, jeden z animatroników się poruszył.

Dean schował telefon do kieszeni, wstał szybko i podszedł do brata, który podsunął mu tablet pod nos. Starszy Winchester zmrużył oczy, próbując zobaczyć to, co zaniepokoiło Sama. W końcu wśród zakłóceń kamery dostrzegł to, czego brakowało.

\- Gdzie się podział królik?


	3. Fazbear's familly

Dean stanął z wyciągniętym pistoletem przy drzwiach po lewej stronie, uważnie nasłuchując kroków. Wolną ręką sięgnął do włącznika światła, które rozświetliło korytarz prowadzący do biura, nic tam jednak nie było. Sam wykonał ten sam manewr po drugiej stronie, ale gdy również nic nie dostrzegł spojrzał w tablet i zaczął po kolei sprawdzać każdą kamerę. Pozostałe dwa animatroniki wciąż były na scenie, ale Bonnie nigdzie nie było widać, rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

\- Masz coś? – spytał Dean. Wyłączył już światło na korytarzu, by nie marnować energii.

\- Nic.

Ciężko było cokolwiek zobaczyć w ciemnościach, w dodatku przy tak słabym obrazie. Sam starał się wypatrzyć chociaż najmniejszą zmianę w pomieszczeniach, które do tej pory starał się zapamiętać, ale to było na nic, cholerny królik nadal był nieuchwytny.

\- Idę go poszukać – stwierdził w końcu Dean, mając dość czekania.

\- Zwariowałeś? Nie wiemy nawet jak z nimi walczyć.

\- Z nim, Sam, jest tylko jeden. – Dean schował pistolet do kabury pod kurtką i zamienił go na strzelbę, którą załadował pociskami z solą. – Poza tym, to tylko duchy.

\- Które opętały roboty zdolne do tego, by zmiażdżyć ludzkie kości jak kruche ciasteczka.

\- Nie mów o ciasteczkach, bo robię się głodny. – Podszedł do drzwi po lewej i wziął głęboki wdech, za nim wystawił pierwszą stopę za próg. – No to idę.

\- Jak coś się będzie działo, to wracaj – polecił mu Sam.

\- Jasne.

Dean wyszedł z biura i uzbrojony tylko w strzelbę ruszył przed siebie. Nie miał nawet latarki, by oświetlać sobie drogę, już dawno powinni byli pomyśleć o takich zakładanych na głowę, bardzo by to ułatwiło całą sprawę.

Szybko dotarł do części jadalnej, gdzie na samym jej końcu, pod ścianą, znajdowała się scena. Zaryzykował i na chwilę opuścił broń, by wolną ręką wyjąć telefon i zaświecić lampą błyskową właśnie w tamtym kierunku.

\- Kurwa. – Tylko tak był w stanie skomentować brak kolejnego animatronika. Tym razem brakowało kurczaka. Na szczęście Freddy wciąż był na miejscu, ale wydawał się patrzeć w jego stronę. Chciał nawet podejść i to sprawdzić, ale wtedy usłyszał za sobą kroki.

W mgnieniu oka wypuścił telefon, chwycił strzelbę obiema dłońmi i obrócił się, celując prosto w Sama, który zamarł w bezruchu z uniesionymi w górę rękoma.

\- To tylko ja!

\- Chryste, prawie ci rozwaliłem łeb.

\- Nie tą amunicją – przypomniał mu Sam.

\- Co ty tu w ogóle robisz?

\- Przyszedłem ci powiedzieć, że Chica zniknęła.

\- Widzę. – Dean podniósł telefon i znów zaświecił lampą w stronę sceny. – Co tam na kamerach?

\- Nic… Nie, czekaj. – Sam zatrzymał obraz na jednej z kamer, a z tabletu zaczął się wydobywać dźwięk stukających o siebie garnków i talerzy. – Ktoś jest w kuchni.

\- Zajebiście – stwierdził Dean i ruszył z powrotem korytarzem. Sam szedł tuż za nim, z tabletem w jednej dłoni i pistoletem w drugiej.

Najciszej jak potrafili dotarli do kuchni, drzwi były uchylone, ale w środku było ciemno. Oczywiście, duchy nie potrzebują światła. Bracia przystanęli po obu stronach i spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo, nim Sam przesunął się w bok i kopniakiem otworzył drzwi do końca.

Chociaż widoczność była ograniczona, obaj bez problemu dostrzegli w ciemnościach ogromny kształt animatronika, który co chwila się poruszał. To była Chica, byli tego pewni, zwłaszcza gdy odwróciła się w ich stronę i mogli dostrzec charakterystyczny dziób, a nad nim oczy świecące w ciemnościach.

Robot wydał z siebie dziwny jęk i ruszył w ich stronę. Zdążył zrobić tylko jeden krok, nim Winchesterowie zaczęli strzelać. Kule trafiały raz po raz, ale na animatroniku nie robiło to żadnego wrażenia, nie zwalniał ani tym bardziej się nie zatrzymywał, był za to coraz bliżej, wciąż jęcząc. Gdy dzieliła ich już od maszyny tylko długość ręki, bracia wykonali taktyczny odwrót, nawet nie musząc wcześniej informować się nawzajem o tym planie. Pędem wrócili do biura i zamknęli za sobą drzwi. Zrobili to w ostatniej chwili, bo zaraz potem uderzył w nie robot, który pokazał się w oknie obok, obserwując ich obu uważnie.

\- Kule nic jej nie zrobiły – wydyszał Sam. Przebiegnięty dystans nie był duży, ale panika robiła swoje. Byli profesjonalistami, ale opętany robot przeraziłby każdego.

\- Mnie to mówisz? Wpakowałem w nią więcej soli niż jest w Wieliczce.

\- Gdzie?

\- I co się gapisz, ty drobiu? – Dean podszedł do szyby i zastukał w nią. Chica po drugiej stronie zajęczała, ale nie zrobiła nic więcej, po prostu się patrzyła. Jej kostium był nieco podziurawiony od kul i odsłaniał znajdujący się pod nim endoszkielet. – Co z drugim?

\- Sprawdzam… - W biurze dało się słyszeć charakterystyczny dźwięk przypominający nieco szum z telewizora, gdy Sam przełączał się pomiędzy kamerami. – Jezu!

\- Co? – Dean szybko podszedł do brata.

\- Znalazłem go.

Sam pokazał Deanowi tablet, gdzie na ekranie widać było Bonniego. Stał blisko kamery, prawie że dotykał ją nosem.

\- Czy jego oczy zawsze były takie czarne? – zdziwił się Dean.

\- Nie sądzę.

Starszy z braci zaczął krążyć po biurze, zatrzymując się od czasu do czasu przy oknie. Kurczaka już nie było na zewnątrz.

\- Musimy opracować jakiś plan. Te skubańce nie reagują na sól.

\- Może na tych kasetach są jakieś wskazówki – zaproponował Sam.

\- Znowu chcesz słuchać tego irytującego typa?

\- Może znalazł sposób na animatroniki. Co nam szkodzi spróbować?

Teoretycznie? Nic. W praktyce? Rozproszenie. Skupieni na kasecie mogliby nawet nie zauważyć, że któryś z robotów zachodzi ich od tyłu, by potem wepchnąć ich do pustego kostiumu. Ale nie mieli innego wyjścia.

Gdy Dean skinął na znak zgody, Sam podszedł do biurka i wyjął z szuflady jedną z kaset zatytułowaną Noc Czwarta. To właśnie ją włożył do telefonu i zaraz potem nacisnął play.

\- „ _Halo, halo? Hej! Hej, wow, noc czwarta. Wiedziałem, że ci się uda. Uh, słuchaj, mogę nie być w stanie wysłać ci wiadomości kolejnej nocy”._ – W tle nagrania bracia usłyszeli dźwięk walenia w drzwi. – _„To była zła noc. Cieszę się, że nagrałem dla ciebie wiadomości…_ – mężczyzna odkaszlnął - … _wcześniej. Hej, wyświadcz mi przysługę.”_

Sam i Dean spojrzeli na siebie, gdy zaraz po tym zdaniu znów rozległo się walenie. Słuchali dalej.

- _„Może mógłbyś od czasu do czasu zajrzeć do kostiumów na tyłach? Postaram się wytrzymać do czasu aż ktoś przyjdzie. Może nie będzie tak źle. Zawsze się zastanawiałem, co jest w tych pustych głowach.”_ – Łomotanie ustąpiło przyjemnej, acz niepokojącej w tych okolicznościach melodyjki. Jeśli Sam się nie mylił, był to Marsz Toreadora. – _„Wiesz…”_ \- Mężczyźnie przerwał jęk, taki sam, jaki jeszcze chwile temu wydawała z siebie Chicka. – _„Oh nie.”_

Bracia musieli zasłonić uszy, gdy nagranie zakończyło się dziwnym i głośnym wrzaskiem oraz szumem towarzyszącym zmianie stacji radiowej. Potem była już tylko cisza.

\- Czy on właśnie...

\- Taa – potwierdził Dean.

\- Ale to niemożliwe. Tam jest jeszcze kaseta z nocy piątej.

\- Jakim cudem? Gość jest martwy.

Sam zamienił kasety i znów włączył odtwarzanie. Nie spodziewali się usłyszeć tego, co znajdowało się na nagraniu. Brzmiało jak jakiś demoniczny głos bełkoczący coś niezrozumiałego. Choć nic z tego nie rozumieli, bracia poczuli się nieswojo słuchając tego głosu, przerywanego od czasu od czasu wrzaskiem takim samym jak ten, który zakończył poprzednią kasetę.

\- Spierdalam stąd – powiedział Dean, gdy nagranie się skończyło.

\- Nie możemy tak zostawić tych duchów.

\- Spierdalam z biura, nie całego budynku. Mam dość czekania tutaj, gdy te demoniczne gówna czają się w mroku.

Ponieważ drzwi po prawej wciąż były zamknięte i w obawie przed Chicą nie chciał ich otwierać, stanął w progu tych po lewej, znów biorąc ze sobą broń.

\- To ostatnio nie zadziałało – zauważył Sam, wskazując na strzelbę.

\- Posłuży mi tylko do zaaplikowania sukinsynom soli – wyjaśnił i poklepał się z po kieszeni kurtki. – Mam jeszcze benzynę i zapałki. Jak już posolę te roboty, to wtedy je spalę.

\- Idę z tobą.

\- Zostań. Będziesz mnie informował przez telefon, gdzie są te żelastwa. – Dean wykonał połączenie i już po chwili obaj bracia byli gotowi być w stałym kontakcie.

\- Mogę to też robić idąc obok ciebie.

\- Nie zamierzam się jeszcze martwić o twoją dupę – wyjaśnił. – Wystarczy mi martwienie się o własną.

Sam ewidentnie chciał się kłócić, ale wiedział, że nie ma szans, bo Dean już podjął decyzję i jej nie zmieni, nawet jeśli we dwójkę będą mieli większą szanse na przeżycie.

\- Niech ci będzie.

\- Cieszę się, że się zgadzamy.

\- Powodzenia – powiedział jeszcze bratu na odchodnym zanim powrócił do kamer.

\- Ta, dzięki.

Szczerze mówiąc, nie miał ochoty wychodzić, ale czekanie na atak też nie było dobrym rozwiązaniem, zwłaszcza gdy byli odsłonięci z dwóch stron.

\- Dean, czekaj.

\- Co znowu?

Jeśli zamierzał dalej się sprzeczać…

\- Znalazłem jednego. A raczej jego brak.

Dean odsunął się od drzwi i spojrzał w tablet, gdzie na kamerze była kurtyna, który ukrywała zniszczonego Foxy’ego. Teraz była odsłonięta, a w środku nie było nikogo.

\- Tylko tego jeszcze brakował. A co z Freddym?

\- Już patrzę… Dalej na scenie.

\- Szukaj Foxy'ego.

\- Szukam.

Sam skakał po kamerach jak szalony. Niewprawione oko miałoby problemy z nadążaniem, ale on nie miał z tym problemu.

\- Tutaj! – Dean wskazał palcem w miejsce na ekranie, gdy brat zatrzymał się na jednej z kamer. – To chyba Bonnie.

\- Jest w jadalni.

Bonnie stał nieruchomo. Gdyby nie to, że wiedzieli co jest grane, uznaliby go za niegroźnego. Ale animatronik mógł na nich ruszyć w każdej chwili.

\- Słyszysz to? – zapytał nagle Dean.

Sam wytężył słuch.

\- Co?

\- Jakby kroki. – Dean znów podszedł do drzwi, z bronią gotową do wystrzału. – Dochodzą stąd.

Sam czym prędzej zerknął na obraz z kamery ustawionej w zachodnim korytarzu. Zdążył tylko ujrzeć przemykającego Foxy’ego, który właśnie pędził w ich stronę.

\- On tu biegnie!

\- On czyli kto?!

\- Foxy!

Dean spojrzał w ciemność i sam nie wiedział jak to dostrzegł, ale był cholernie szczęśliwy, że mu się udało, bo teraz nie miałby już głowy.

Foxy wyskoczył z ciemności, a jego rozwarte szczęki celowały prosto w Deana, który w porę uchylił się przed atakiem. Animatronik przeleciał obok Sama i uderzył w zamknięte drzwi po drugiej stronie biura. Szybko podniósł się na nogi i skrzecząc przeraźliwie, przykucnął, szykując się do kolejnego skoku.

\- Uciekaj! – krzyknął do brata Dean. – Jazda, jazda!

Winchesterowie wybiegli na zewnątrz, Sam pierwszy, a Dean tuż za nim. W ostatniej chwili starszy z braci nacisnął jeszcze przycisk zamykania drzwi. Które prawie przytrzasnęły mu rękę podczas opadania. Spełniły jednak swoje zadanie, Foxy po raz drugi walnął łbem w gruby metal i został zatrzymany, nim zdążył wypełnić pysk ludzkim mięsem.

Serca braci biły jak oszalałe, gdy przez szybę przyglądali się animatronikowi, który desperacko próbował się uwolnić, waląc w drzwi pięściami i głową.

\- Wiesz, że przy parze zamkniętych drzwi zaraz będzie tu ciemnio jak w dupie? – zapytał Sam.

Jak na ironię, chwilę po tym, jak młodszy z braci wypowiedział te słowa, Foxy spojrzał na nich i ze spokojem – o ile można o takim mówić w przypadku robota – otworzył sobie drzwi. Znów nic nie stało pomiędzy nim, a jego ofiarami.

\- Brak prądu to już chyba nie problem – powiedział Dean nim rzucił się do ucieczki, ciągnąc Sama za sobą.

Biegli nie oglądając się za siebie, nawet gdy nie słyszeli kroków Foxy’ego. Woleli patrzeć przed siebie, by wiedzieć, czy zaraz nie wpadną na pozostałe animatroniki. Sami nie wiedzieli, co gorsze.

Ukryli się w jednym z bocznych pomieszczeń i jak się po chwili przekonali, był to pokój z częściami zapasowymi. Na półkach leżały puste głowy animatroników, z tyłu upchnięto dodatkowe kostiumy, a na stole na samym środku znajdował się jeden z endoszkieletów. Dean obiecał sobie, że jeśli i on ożyje, to przekopie się na zewnątrz tej cholernej restauracji choćby miał to robić gołymi rękami.

\- Myślisz, że ten gość gdzieś tu jest? – spytał Sam mając oczywiście na myśli martwego stróża.

\- Raczej nie, śmierdziałoby zwłokami. Chyba dobrze po sobie sprzątają.

Bracia z trudem przesunęli do drzwi ciężki stół z endoszkieletem, by aby na pewno nic nie dostało się do środka, a potem odsunęli się od nich jak najdalej. Na nieszczęście oznaczało to zbliżenie się do kostiumów Freddy’ego leżących pod ścianą. Były dwa, tak jakby przyszykowane idealnie dla nich. Bracia usiedli obok jednego, starszy bliżej, a młodszy bardziej wciśnięty w kąt.

\- Co robimy teraz?

Dean wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie możemy tu siedzieć całą noc.

\- Nie – zgodził się Sam. – Musimy wykombinować jak unieszkodliwić te duchy chociaż na chwilę.

\- Dalej obstawiam wpakowanie w nie soli i spalenie.

\- Na Foxy’ego to nie zadziała, jest za szybki.

\- Ale na inne może tak. Wtedy będziemy się mogli zająć Foxym w spokoju.

\- Najpierw musimy stąd wyjść niezauważeni.

\- Głosuję za pozostaniem tu do rana. Wtedy roboty się wyłączają, nie?

\- Tak, ale przychodzi też wielki szef.

\- Ale na pewno nie od razu. Na pewno starczy nam czasu, by spalić animatroniki i wyjść.

Sam rozważał ten plan przez kilka chwil.

\- Dobra, to może zadziałać. Ale najpierw musimy dotrwać do rana.

\- Póki co nic tutaj nie zawitało.

\- Co w sumie jest dziwne.

\- Sprawdź, gdzie są animatroniki.

Wciąż mieli ze sobą tablet, nie mogli go pod żadnym pozorem zgubić, bo straciliby najważniejszą przewagę nad robotami. O dziwo znalezienie ich nie było trudne jak ostatnio. Chica znowu hałasowała w kuchni, Bonnie kręcił się w jadalni, a Foxy wrócił za swoją kurtynę, skąd wystawał tylko jego łeb.

\- Bonnie jest najbliżej – powiedział Sam. – No i Foxy.

\- A Freddy? – Niepokoiło go, że aż do tej pory misiek ani razu się nie ruszył.

\- Wciąż jest na scenie. Zaczynam wątpić w to, że w ogóle się ru… Dobra, rusza się.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Bo go nie ma!

\- Jak to nie ma?! – Dean spojrzał na ekran i rzeczywiście, scena była pusta. – Gdzie on, kurwa, zniknął?

Dean otrzymał odpowiedź, gdy kostium po jego lewej uniósł łeb i odwrócił się w stronę braci.

\- Jezu Chryste!

Winchesterowie odskoczyli do Freddy’ego, który powoli podniósł się na nogi, śmiejąc się głębokim i niepokojącym głosem.

\- Jak się tu dostał? – Sam dopadł do stołu i zaczął go przesuwać, by móc się wydostać.

\- Musiał się wcześniej przyczaić. – Dean dołączył do brata, ale gdy tylko spojrzał na zbliżającego się animatronika, wiedział już, że nie zdążą uciec. – Musze przyznać, że dałem się nabrać. Wyglądał na pusty kostium.

Stół ruszył się zaledwie o kawałek, gdy Freddy w końcu do nich dopadł. Sam natychmiast wymierzył w niego z broni, ale nawet nie zdążył wystrzelić, animatronik złapał go ogromną łapą za bark i cisnął na półkę z głowami. Stracił przytomność od razu.

\- Sam!

Dean miał więcej szczęście i trafił we Freddy’ego, który podobnie jak Chica nawet nie drgnął, gdy dostał pociskami ze strzelby, która po chwili podzieliła los Sama i po zaledwie jednym wystrzale wylądowała na drugim końcu pomieszczenia.

Bez broni starszy z braci nie miał większy szans. Nawet z nią był praktycznie skazany na porażkę. Mimo to postanowił wypróbować swój plan. A przynajmniej zrobiłby to, gdyby Freddy nie był szybszy.

Animatronik chwycił go za szyje i uniósł nad ziemię, a Dean za bardzo przejął się brakiem powietrza, by próbować sięgnąć po benzynę schowaną w kurtce. Sam wciąż był nieprzytomny, więc zdany był wyłącznie na siebie. Starał się uwolnić z uścisku robota, ale nie miał szans przeciwko pneumatycznym mechanizmom ukrytym pod kostiumem niedźwiedzia. Jedyne co mógł teraz robić, to dławić się wydychanym powietrzem, gdy z każdą chwilą brakło mu tego najbardziej potrzebnego, a płuca paliły jak wypełnione wrzątkiem.

Freddy go nie zabijał, patrzył tylko na niego czarnymi oczami jak u Bonniego. Nadal się śmiał, ale teraz, z bliska, Dean mógł usłyszeć jeszcze coś choć mogły to być tylko halucynacje słuchowe wywołane brakiem tlenu. Mógł jednak przysiąc, że słyszy cichy głos powtarzający:

\- Ratuj nas.


	4. Wieczny odpoczynek

Gdyby nie obecna sytuacja, Dean pewnie skupiłby się bardziej na słowach wydobywających się z animatronika. Priorytetem jednak w tej chwili było powietrze, a raczej jego brak.

Freddy przyglądał mu się bezdusznym wzrokiem, nic sobie nie robiąc z jego kopania nogami i szamotaniny w żelaznym uścisku, który niespodziewanie zyskał na sile. Oczy Deana wywróciły się białkami do góry, gdy palce robota zaczęły miażdżyć mu krtań. To było nawet gorsze niż samo duszenie, nie mógł już nawet jęczeć z bólu. Jego ciało znieruchomiało, nie oddychał już, ale wciąż słyszał szum krwi w uszach. Mózg powoli się wyłączał, funkcjonować przestała nawet ta część odpowiedzialna za serce i tylko dzięki samodzielności tego organu, który rozsyłał resztki tlenu po całym ciele, jeszcze żył.

Do drzwi pokoju zaczął dobijać się kolejny animatronik, a jego łapa przebiła się do środka, szukając dalszego wejścia. Tak samo szybko, jak robot się pojawił, tak szybko zniknął, odstraszony przez jasne światło, które wdarło się także do środka.

Freddy wrzasnął opętańczo i puścił Deana, który bezwładnie upadł na podłogę. Robot zniknął, a krótko po tym w pomieszczeniu pojawił się ktoś inny.

\- Dean! – Castiel uklęknął przy przyjacielu i bez chwili zwłoki dotknął go dwoma palcami w czoło, przesyłając do jego ciała zbawienną moc leczenia. Dean przebudził się gwałtownie jak z jakiegoś koszmaru i złapał Casa za ręce, spanikowany rozglądając się dookoła.

\- Kurwa – wysapał, przypominając sobie dokładnie, co właśnie się stało. Był martwy, przez kilka sekund nie żył. Znowu. – Kurwa.

\- Dean, nic ci nie jest? – zapytał anioła, sprawdzając na wszelki wypadek, czy nie przeoczył nic podczas leczenia.

\- Kurwa – powtórzył raz jeszcze Dean. Powoli i z pomocą Casa zmienił pozycję na siedzącą. Czuł pod sobą coś lepkiego i nieprzyjemnego. – Kurwa, chyba popuściłem w momencie śmierci. I to z obu kierunków.

Castiel i tym się zajął. Jedno pstryknięcie palców wystarczyło, by Dean znów był czysty, a w powietrzu przestał się unosić zapach moczu i kału. Gdy miał już pewność, że ze starszym Winchesterem poza oczywistym szokiem nic nie jest, zajął się też młodszym, pomagając mu odzyskać przytomność.

\- Cas? – zdziwił się Sam, gdy zobaczył go chwilę po obudzeniu. – Co tu robisz?

\- Twój brat nie odpowiedział na mojego smsa – wyjaśnił anioł.

\- Całe szczęście, że należysz do tych, co nie lubią być ignorowani – westchnął Dean. Od czasu wyciągnięcia go z piekła, ani razu nie był tak wdzięczny Castielowi jak teraz.

\- Czekałem trzy minuty, gdy nie odpowiedziałeś postanowiłem sprawdzić co cię zatrzymało.

Dean miał ochotę mu powiedzieć, że nie powinien wszczynać alarmu po tak krótkim czasie, ale ponieważ dziś uratowało im to życie, postanowił tego nie robić.

\- Dobrze cię widzieć, stary – stwierdził i wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń. Castiel chwycił ją w mocnym uścisku i postawił go na nogi.

\- Dlaczego atakował was niedźwiedź? – spytał przechylając w bok głowę.

\- To nie był niedźwiedź tylko animatronik wyglądający jak niedźwiedź – wyjaśnił Sam. Ostrożnie podszedł do drzwi i wyjrzał przez znajdującą się tam dziurę, ale nie dostrzegł Freddy’ego i jego kumpli. – W dodatku animatronik opętany przez ducha.

\- Co to animatronik?

\- Wyjaśnimy ci później – obiecał Dean. – Jak pozbędziesz się reszty tych sukinsynów.

\- Reszty?

\- No tak. Przecież zabiłeś ducha, który siedział w niedźwiedziu?

\- Anioły nie mogą zabijać duchów, Dean. Mogą je co najwyżej odstraszyć, ale to tylko krótkotrwałe rozwiązanie.

Dean kopnął jedną z zastępczych głów robotów.

\- Świetnie, a ja już myślałem, że jest po sprawie.

\- Mogę wam pomóc – zaoferował Cas. – Nie wygląda, jakbyście sobie radzili.

\- Dzięki za wiarę, Cas.

\- Mówię tylko jak jest.

\- Praktycznie powiedziałeś, że jesteśmy nieudacznikami, którzy nie potrafią sobie poradzić z czterema duchami.

\- A potraficie?

\- Zaraz ci przyłożę.

\- Złamiesz sobie rękę.

\- Możecie przestać się kłócić? – poprosił Sam. Bolała głowa od uderzenia w ścianę, Castiel niestety nie był na tyle wspaniałomyślny, by go z tego wyleczyć, dlatego nie zamierzał znosić ich sprzeczki.

\- Wybacz, Sam.

Dean nie przeprosił tylko prychnął i zabrał się za odsuwanie stołu od drzwi. Miał już dość ukrywania się.

Mebel ani drgnął.

\- Kurwa mać! – wrzasnął wściekły. Czemu nic im się dzisiaj nie udawało? – Sam pomóż mi, sam tego nie odsunę.

Nim młodszy z braci zdążył się ruszyć, Castiel chwycił róg stołu i popchnął go jakby właśnie popychał piłeczkę tenisową.

Stół pomknął po podłodze, zatrzymując się dopiero z hukiem na ścianie.

\- Nie ma za co – powiedział do Deana, który patrzył na niego z pretensją. Anioł na pewno zrobił to specjalnie, bo kącik jego ust dosłownie na ułamek sekundy drgnął.

Cała trójka wyszła na zewnątrz i po przejściu kilku kroków znaleźli się w jadalni. Scena z animatronikami była pusta, a znajdujący się niedaleko piracki zakątek – miejsce przebywania Foxy’ego – miał odsłonięte zasłony.

\- Która godzina? – spytał Dean powoli przesuwający się pomiędzy stołami.

\- Dochodzi trzecia – odpowiedział Sam. Szedł zaraz za bratem, osłaniany przez Castiela. W takiej kolejności doszli do korytarza prowadzącego do biura.

\- Jeszcze trzy godziny. Nie przetrwamy tego.

Jak na potwierdzenie jego słów, w ciemności przed nimi pojawiły się dwa małe, białe punkciki skierowane prosto na nich. Po chwili z cienia wyłoniło się coś, czego jeszcze tu dzisiaj nie widzieli. Dziwna chuda i wysoka postać jakby sunęła w ich stronę, zawieszona na sznurkach przyczepionych do sufitu. Na tle czarnego ciała bardzo wyróżniała się biała głowa przypominająca teatralną maskę wykrzywioną w niepokojącym uśmiechu. Na pewno nie był to animatronik, w jego wnętrzu nie zmieściłyby się żadne części. Wyglądało to bardziej na marionetkę, ale co ona robiła w królestwie elektronicznych maskotek?

\- Co to do cholery jest? – Dean nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi na to pytanie, Sam był w zbyt dużym szoku, a Castiel przyglądał się nowemu zagrożeniu z zainteresowaniem.

Marionetką poruszyła szponiastą ręką i tuż za nią pojawili się Foxy i Chica. Freddy i Bonnie zaszli braci i anioła od tyłu, zbliżając się powoli w ich stronę.

\- Teraz albo nigdy. – Sam i Dean wyciągnęli benzynę, czekając na moment, kiedy będą mogli chlusnąć nią w animatroniki.

\- To dziwne – odezwał się nagle Castiel. – To nie są dusze dorosłych.

\- Jak to nie dusze dorosłych? Chcesz powiedzieć, że to dzieci? – zdziwił się Sam. Oczywiście wiedzieli, że to po zamordowaniu piątki dzieci zaczęły się problemy z robotami, ale nie sądził, że to ich duchy są odpowiedzialne za to wszystko.

\- Zaraz wracam, zajmijcie je czymś.

I Castiela nie było, a Dean przeklął siarczyście.

\- Zajmijcie je czymś – przedrzeźnił przyjaciela. – Ciekawe jak.

\- Ucieczką? – zaproponował Sam. Bracia stanęli zwróceni do siebie plecami, by obserwować roboty z obu stron. Marionetka nie ruszyła się przez ten czas nawet o krok, podczas gdy animatroniki były coraz bliżej.

\- Mam lepszy pomysł. Spalmy to kurestwo w cholerę i nie czekajmy na Casa.

Dean chlusnął benzyną w najbliższego animatronika – Foxy’ego. Robota wyraźnie to rozwścieczyło, bo porzucił dotychczasowe skradanie się i rzucił na swoją ofiarę, która już czekała z zapaloną zapalniczką w ręku. Jednak płomień szybko zgasł przez podmuch powietrza wywołany skokiem Foxy’ego.

Bracia w ostatniej chwili uniknęli ataku odskakując pod ściany po obu stronach korytarza. Animatronik wpadł na Freddy’ego, który natychmiast zrzucił z siebie lisa. Marionetka uniosła dłonie do góry i w tej samej chwili wszystkie roboty straciły nad sobą panowanie. Z czarnymi jak smoła oczami rzuciły się na Winchesterów.

Freddy po raz drugi tej nocy dopadł Deana i pochwycił go, tym razem obiema łapami i za żebra, miażdżąc je jak zapałki. Starszy z braci krzyknął z bólu i wypuścił z rąk benzynę oraz zapalniczkę.

\- Dean!

Sam rzucił się na ratunek bratu, ale powstrzymali go Chica i Bonnie, przypierając go do ściany tak mocno, że aż stracił dech w piersiach.

Dean robił co mógł, by się uwolnić, okładał robota pięściami i kopał go, ale tylko połamał sobie palce u rąk i stóp, a uścisk wcale nie zelżał. Gdzie był Castiel do cholery?

\- Mikey, przestań!     

Sam spojrzał ze zdziwieniem w stronę kobiety, która nagle pojawiła się w towarzystwie Casa. Była już sędziwa, ledwo trzymała się na nogach i wyglądała na dopiero co wyciągniętą z łóżka, ale jej głos miał w sobie dość siły, by Freddy znieruchomiał i po chwili puścił Deana. Pozostałe animatroniki, a także marionetka całkowicie skupiły się na tej nieznajomej, która ze łzami w oczach wpatrywała się w główną maskotkę restauracji.

Freddy odwrócił się w stronę kobiety i zrobił jeden krok w jej stronę.

\- Ma… ma – wydukał powoli swoim elektronicznym głosem. – Mama –powtórzył.

\- Mikey, nie rób tym ludziom krzywdy – poprosiła zapłakana kobieta. – To nie oni ci to zrobili.

Sam i pomimo bólu także Dean, zrozumieli już co się właśnie działo. Morderstwa dzieci miały miejsce wiele lat temu, ale matka przynajmniej jednego z nich wciąż żyła. A dziecko ją pamiętało.

\- Mama – powiedział znów animatronik i odważniej podszedł do kobiety, która bez strachu także ruszyła w jego stronę. Freddy był od niej dwa razy wyższy, ale pochylił się, by mogła go dotknąć.

\- Mój mały Mickey.

\- Mama.

\- Tak za tobą tęskniłam.

\- Mama.

Castiel wykorzystał nieuwagę pozostałych animatroników i podszedł do Deana, by znów go uleczyć.

\- Musisz tak bardzo cierpieć – powiedziała kobieta gładząc robota po futrzanych policzkach. – Ale już możesz odpocząć. Już po wszystkim.

\- Nie boli więcej?

\- Już nie – zapewniła ze smutnym uśmiechem. – Musisz odpuścić. Ty i twoi przyjaciele.

\- Źli ludzie.

Przez krótką chwilę Freddy wyglądał, jakby chciał ponownie rzucić się na braci, ale dotyk matki go powstrzymał.

\- To nie są źli ludzie. Oni chcą wam pomóc. Ten, który wam to zrobił… już go nie ma. Jesteście bezpieczni, możecie odejść.

Pozostałe animatroniki podeszły jak najbliżej. Kobieta zadrżała, gdy Foxy pochylił się nad nią, ale ten nic jej nie zrobił tylko patrzył na nią z uwagę, podobnie jak Bonnie i Chica.

\- Nie źli?

\- Nie, kochanie. – Kobieta ucałowała policzek robota i znów go po nim pogładziła. – Nikt już was nie skrzywdzi, ale wy też nie możecie krzywdzić ludzi. To jest złe. Musicie odpuścić i odejść do nieba. Tam zaznacie spokoju. Obiecuję.

Bracia obserwowali zdumieni jak jeden po drugim animatroniki zaczynały się trząść, by po chwili znieruchomieć. Ostatnim był Freddy, który wielkimi łapami, tymi samymi, którymi jeszcze niedawno zmiażdżył Deanowi krtań i żebra, teraz obejmował delikatnie swoją matkę.

\- Kocham cię, skarbię – załkała kobieta.

\- Mama – powiedział znów animatronik i znieruchomiał.

Wszystkie cztery roboty ponownie poruszyły się dopiero po kilku sekundach, ale teraz były napędzane wyłącznie przez własne baterie. Ignorując każdego mijanego człowieka ruszyły w stronę sceny. Wracały na swoje miejsca.

W korytarzu pozostała już tylko marionetka. Bracia zastanawiali się, czy powinni ją zaatakować, ale gdy wycofała się i zniknęła im z oczu, zdecydowali się zostawić ją w spokoju. Cokolwiek ją opętało, nie zamierzało im więcej zrobić krzywdy.

\- Cas, skąd wiedziałeś? – zapytał wciąż będący w szoku Sam.

\- Duchy też mają umysł. Nie trudno było z niego wyczytać, kim jest to dziecko – wyjaśnił anioł. – Na panią też już czas.

\- Dziękuję ci. – Kobieta uklękła z wysiłkiem i ucałowała Castiela w rękę. – Jak mam ci się panie odwdzięczyć?

\- To był akt dobroci. – Cas podniósł ją z kolan. – Nie trzeba mi za niego dziękować.

\- Poradzimy już sobie, Cas – powiedział Dean. – Zabierz ją do domu i czekaj na nas w Bunkrze.

\- Jak sobie życzysz.

Anioł zniknął wraz z kobietą, a bracia w końcu poczuli ulgę. Zadanie wykonane i obeszło się bez palenia. Wprawdzie wciąż pozostawała kwestia marionetki, ale czuli, że ta nie będzie już stwarzać problemów. Czymkolwiek była, słowa matki dziecka, które opętało Freddy’ego musiały ją uspokoić.

\- Teraz musimy czekać do szóstej na otwarcie drzwi. – Dean miał już po dziurki w nosie tego miejsca i chciał wrócić do auta albo jeszcze lepiej, do Bunkra.

\- Bez robotów dybiących na nasze życie powinno być łatwo.

\- Oby.

Bracia przeszli się do jadalni i dla pewności sprawdzili, czy animatroniki rzeczywiście nie są już opętane. Ostrożnie weszli na scenę i zbliżyli wykrywacz do robotów. Bonnie był czysty, podobnie Freddy, ale gdy zbliżyli urządzenie do ostatniego animatronika, zaczęło szaleć.

\- Co jest? – zdziwił się Sam.

\- Może to marionetka?

Szybko okazało się, że źródło problemu znajduje się gdzieś za ścianą na prawo od sceny. Dean zastukał w nią i w odpowiedzi usłyszał puste dudnienie.

\- Tam jest kolejne pomieszczenie.

\- O tym kierownik mi nie mówił.

\- Sprawdzamy?

Sam wzruszył ramionami.

\- I tak musimy czekać, a nie możemy wyjechać bez sprawdzenia.

Po szybkim zaopatrzeniu się w młoty, które znaleźli w składziku przy biurze, bracia zabrali się za rozbijanie ściany. Poszło szybko, ale gdy tylko zrobili pierwszą dziurę, poczuli potworny smród rozkładu, który zmusił ich do cofnięcia się.

\- Chryste, co tam jest?

\- Poprzedni stróż? – zaproponował Dean i uderzył ponownie młotem.

Wybili wejście przez które obaj mogli się przecisnąć i zaświecili latarką. Promień światła od razu padł na kolejnego animatronika, a raczej jego wrak, który leżał pod ścianą.

\- To chyba on tak śmierdzi – stwierdził Sam.

Z animatronika kiedyś wyciekł jakiś płyn, a w kilku miejscach spomiędzy dziur w kostiumie wystawało coś, co podejrzanie przypominało zgniłe mięso.

\- Nie chcę tam wchodzić, a ty?

Sam spojrzał na brata zirytowany i odebrał od niego latarkę. Uważając na fragmenty zniszczonej ściany wszedł do środka, zasłaniając sobie nos ręką, by się przypadkiem nie zrzygać. Z bliska animatronik przypominał Bonniego, ale w kolorze żółci i mocno poniszczonego, z wieloma kablami na wierzchu. Tak jak podejrzewali, w kostium upchnięto niegdyś człowieka, który nie rozłożył się do końca. Nawet oczy wciąż były na miejscu, wypchnięte z oczodołów, ale jednak na miejscu.

\- I co?! – zawołał Dean.

\- Trup! – odkrzyknął bratu.

\- Ale czy duch!

Sam zbliżył wykrywacz, który tak jak przed ścianą zawył niczym syrena alarmowa.

\- Szlag by to – przeklął i czym prędzej wycofał się z pomieszczenia i dołączył do brata. – Trzeba spalić tamtego robota. Nie rusza się, ale musi być opętany.

\- Na pewno jest opętany – powiedział i cofnął się od dziury w ścianie. Sam zrobił to samo bez odwracania się czy pytania, co się stało. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na minę brata by wiedzieć, co wywołało taki ruch.

Zniszczony animatronik podniósł się na nogi i zmierzał teraz w ich stronę. Jak na coś rozwalonego był piekielnie szybki.

\- Kiedy to się wszystko dzisiaj skończy? – spytał Dean dalej się cofając.

\- Mnie nie pytaj.

Robot wyczołgał się przez dziurę i znajdował się teraz w jadalni, kłapiąc co chwilę zębami i mamrocząc coś, co brzmiało jak słowa „to ja”.

\- Dzwonimy po Casa? Może znajdzie kolejną mamusię.

\- Wątpię.

Sam wyciągnął broń, wymierzył w animatronika i wystrzelił. Kopia Bonniego nawet się nie zatrzymała, a wręcz przyspieszyła.

\- Łap za benzynę! – krzyknął Dean nim robot wpadł na nich z pełną siłą.

Upadli na stół, który był za nimi i który pękł z powodu uderzenia. Sam znalazł się poza zasięgiem żółtego królika, ale przy upadku niefortunnie uderzył o podłogę, co wywołało u niego zamroczenie. Zakręciło mu się w głowię i ledwo widział, jak jego brat jest atakowany.

Dean miał wrażenie, że wszechświat przyczepił się do niego tego dnia. Wszystkie animatroniki próbowały zrobić krzywdę akurat jemu. Na szczęście ten wydawał się być słabszy od pozostałych czterech i póki co udało mu się go utrzymywać na dystans, mimo że robot próbował dosięgnąć jego szyi.

\- Sam, pospiesz się! – zawołał rozpaczliwie i z przerażeniem w głosie. – Sam!

Sam rozejrzał się za pojemnikiem z benzyną, który wypadł mu z ręki przy uderzeniu. Znalazł go kilka stóp od siebie. Ignorując mdłości i ból głowy, ruszył po niego na czworaka, ale gdy miał go już w swoim zasięgu, coś czarnego przemknęło obok i rzuciło się na zniszczonego animatronika.

Marionetka w mgnieniu oka znalazła się na plecach robota i zaczęła z nim walczyć. Zaskoczony żółty Bonnie zaprzestał atakowania Deana i skupił się wyłącznie na obronie samego siebie.

Starszy z braci odczołgał się czym prędzej, by przypadkiem nie dostać i dołączył do wciąż zamroczonego Sama.

Marionetka walczyła dzielnie, ale jej miękkie ciało nie miało szans w starciu z silnym robotem. Żółty Bonnie złapał ją w końcu i ściągnął z pleców, kilka razy uderzając nią o podłogę, a następnie posyłając na odległą ścianę. Maska marionetki pękła, a ona sama padła bezwładnie i więcej się nie poruszyła.

Animatronik skupił znów całą swoją uwagę na Deanie. Bracia zaczęli się odczołgiwać, ale gdy usłyszeli znajomy tupot nóg, odwrócili się, by w ostatniej chwili zobaczyć jak Foxy odbija się od podłogi i przeskakuje nad nimi wprost na zniszczonego animatronika, powalając go na podłogę.

Oba roboty zaczęły ze sobą walczyć, a ten żółty miał wyraźną przewagę dopóki do lisa nie dołączyła pozostała trójka. Bonnie złapał swoją kopię za jedną rękę, Chica za drugą, a Freddy wraz z Foxym zaczęli go okładać metalowymi pięściami i gryźć, rozszarpując jeszcze bardziej jego kostium.

Żółty animatronik wrzeszczał i próbował się wyrwać, ale pozostały roboty trzymały go zbyt mocno, nie pozwalając mu się uwolnić. Sam uznał, że to idealny moment na własny atak.

Czując się już lepiej ruszył ponownie po benzynę i tym razem do niej dopadł. Czym prędzej polał nią ostatniego nawiedzonego robota i podpalił. Freddy i jego przyjaciele odsunęli się momentalnie, pozwalając kostiumowi i znajdującym się w nim zwłokom płonąć.

Robot tarzał się po podłodze, wył i przyklepywał płomienie, ale na nic się to zdało. Blask w jego ludzkich oczach powoli zgasł, a coraz bardziej zwęglone ciało przestało się ruszać.

\- W końcu – westchnął Dean i padł zmęczony na podłogę. Do końca życia miał dość robotów.

Cztery maskotki pizzeri odwróciły się w jego stronę i podeszły powoli, ignorując Sama znajdującego się zaraz obok. Zaniepokojony Dean myślał, że roboty zaraz go zaatakują, ale Freddy pomógł mu wstać.  

\- Dziecko całe? – zapytał. – Zakaz krzywdzenia dzieci. Freddy bronić dziecko.

\- Dziecko całe? – powtórzył za nim Bonnie.

\- Dziecko nie płacze – dołączył Foxy i podał Deanowi niebieskiego balonika, który zabrał z jednego z krzeseł. – Prezent.

\- Um, dzięki. – Dean niepewnie przyjął balonik. – Nic mi nie jest, słowo.

\- Zakaz krzywdzenia dzieci – powiedział znów Freddy. – Dziecko całe, dziecko bezpieczne. Freddy jest szczęśliwy.

\- No tak. Dzięki Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy… Chica. Uratowaliście mnie.

\- Dziecko całe. – Dean mógł przysiąc, że słyszy w tym elektronicznym głosie radość. – Dziecko wracać do rodzica. Freddy odprowadzi.

\- To nie będzie konieczne, tam stoi – wskazał na Sama i zrobił krok w jego stronę. – Jeszcze raz dzięki.

Animatroniki pokiwały głowami i wróciły na swoje miejsca jakby nic się nie stało. Po wejściu na scenę Freddy i jego towarzysze wyłączyli się w oczekiwaniu na kolejny występ po przyjściu pierwszych dzieci.

\- Myślały, że jesteś dzieckiem – wyszeptał Sam. Bał się odezwać głośniej, by znów nie zwrócić uwagi robotów.

\- Wiem.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nie wiem.

Mówił szczerze. Nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem animatroniki zobaczyły w nim bezbronne dziecko. Był przecież dorosłym facetem, za dużym na dziecko. Głos też miał za głęboki, by można go było pomylić z dziecięcym. Więc dlaczego? Czemu tylko w nim dostrzegły dziecko?

\- Chodźmy stąd – zdecydował Sam. – Do drzwi wejściowych. Albo poprośmy Casa o przeniesienie nas.

Dean przytaknął i ruszył za bratem, ale na ich drodze znów stanęła przeszkoda. Poważnie zniszczona marionetka sunęła w ich stronę dopóki nie znalazła się tuż przed nimi. W jej oczach był blask, znak obecności duszy.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziała cicho. Bracia nie spodziewali się jej słów, myśleli że nie potrafi mówić. – Zły człowiek. Skrzywdzić mnie.

Marionetka wskazała na pozostałości żółtego animatronika.

\- To on zabił te dzieci? – spytał Dean. Brzmiało to dość niewiarygodnie, to by oznaczało, że morderca zamordował pięcioro maluchów, a potem sam zginął w stroju animatronika. Ale jego duch został uwięziony na ziemi i przez to także dusze dzieci nie mogły odejść do nieba. Cały czas był schowany za ścianą podczas gdy jego ofiary cierpiały i szukały zemsty tuż obok.

Marionetka przytaknęła, potwierdzając jego przypuszczenia.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała raz jeszcze i jakby ktoś nagle odciął jej sznurki, padła na ziemię. Bracia mogli przysiąc, że przez moment widzieli jeszcze ducha małego chłopca, który jednak po chwili rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

\- Będę po tym potrzebował terapii – stwierdził Dean. – I dużo whisky.

\- Ja też – zgodził się Sam.

Gdy drzwi otworzyły się o szóstej rano, Winchesterowie czym prędzej wrócili do motelu, spakowali się i wyjechali bez oglądania się za siebie, z niebieskim balonikiem podrygującym na tylnym siedzeniu.


End file.
